


I love you.

by Arsonmantakeme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Haired Dream, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Why Did I Write This?, no beta bc I wish for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsonmantakeme/pseuds/Arsonmantakeme
Summary: Dream and Corpse have been dating for awhile now, but they've never said "I love you,"And a very sleep-deprived Corpse is tired of it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 382





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I made this. But I hope you like it. (I'm so sorry)

It's been at least 4 months since the two had been dating. They had been able to make sure no one had known, and it was pretty easy too. Corpse was a very quiet person during Dream's recordings and never made noise. And if he did, Dream would just cut it out and pretend nothing happened with his friends. But, due to Dream's non schedule, poor Corpse sometimes has to record very late at night, or very early in the morning. The blond did feel bad that his lover had to wake up super early or stay up late just to record or hang out with his friends, but his lover told him that it was fine and he didn’t care. But Dream did, so when Corpse was done recording or anything, he would make breakfast or dinner for his lover and cuddle the deeper voiced man.

Although the two had been dating for so long, they had never said ‘I love you’ to each other. They did know that their significant other loved them, but they hadn’t said it yet.

Weird, right? But they thought of it as an overused word, in a world where people throw it around like it’s nothing. It gets boring, they said that they would only use it if it was truly important or something like that. Wanting it to be special, like some love sick teens wanting their first kiss to be special or something. Dream used the word a lot towards his friends and so did Corpse, but the other knew their partner only meant it platonically. Corpse knew Sapnap was a very affectionate friend and George was quite the opposite, if he had to be honest.

The two took up a lot of his boyfriend’s time and attention, not that he was jealous, totally.

Dream didn’t know much about Corpse’s friends, but they were just as affectionate, not as much as Sapnap. But very affectionate, but Dream understood all of the jokes and he loved watching his lover have fun with his friends and people he cared about. It was adorable to watch him interact or just talk about them to Dream. The blond sometimes pouted, pretending that he was jealous, but Corpse would shoot back with a comment about George or Sapnap. Usually Sapnap, that would shut up Dream quickly, usually ending up with him saying, “Okay, fair point, I have no room to talk,”

Today was another day of Corpse having to record very late due to Dream recording for almost six hours that day. It was about, maybe, three in the morning once Corpse had finished. He yawned, Corpse was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open. Corpse got out of his chair, heading to the door to go to his room, when his stomach growled pretty loudly. So, assuming Dream wouldn’t be awake, he went to the kitchen to get a snack before bed.

He walked out his recording room and headed down the stairs to find Dream, just making coffee in the kitchen.

The smell of coffee beans filled the air with his lovely boyfriend in the middle of it all. God, did he love Dream, the blond had always been there. No matter what, Corpse’s mind wandered, until, one thought crossed his mind, ‘Why can’t I tell him I love him,’ And as he was exhausted and very sleep-deprived that kinda upset him, why can’t he just tell Dream how much he loved him.

He went over to the blond and hugged him from behind, snaking his arms around the other’s slim waist and putting his face into his lover’s long hair.

Startling poor Dream, freaking out a bit before realizing his boyfriend’s arms were around him, “You scared me,” All Dream got in response in was a muffled ‘sorry’

“You alright, darling?” He removed Corpse’s arms and lifted them so he could turn and face the shorter male, placing his lover’s arms back around his waist. Putting his own arms on the other’s broader shoulders, Dream always thought it was funny how Corpse was buffer than him and he was shorter than the blond. Corpse shook his head, looking up at him, “What’s wrong, Corpse?” Running his fingers through his lover’s raven hair.

“Why can’t I say ‘I love you’?” Corpse muttered, surprising Dream a bit. “You say it to your damn friends all the time, why can’t I say it?” The blond could hear that Corpse was slowly getting more upset with each word, just by the way his voice broke a few times. “Corpse, we both agreed we would say it if it was important. So we don’t, like, over use it,”

“What if I want to over use it?”

Dream had gone silent, frowning a bit. He knew it was just a tired Corpse, but he didn’t think this would upset his lover so much, “Is it bothering you that much?”

The raven shook his head, “Sorry, I’m really tired, I’ll head to bed,” Corpse slipped his arms back from Dream’s waist, “Wait, Corpse,” Dream grabbed the other’s shoulder. Corpse looked at his boyfriend, moving closer a bit. The blond kisses his lover on the forehead, “I love you,”

Corpse was a little shocked, smiling though, “I’ll get to bed, you get a snack and come to bed, okay?”

“Yeah,” Was all he said before his boyfriend started walking away, “I love you too, Dream,” He added before his lover disappeared into their bedroom.


End file.
